Hello Again
by SilverPandaHide
Summary: "I knew you'd find me." "I knew I'd end up seeing your ugly mug again." Contains spoilers for Revelation. Epsilon/Epsilon-Tex


Disclaimer: All Red vs. Blue characters belong to Rooster Teeth. I also do not own the song mentioned below.

* * *

_I want to reconcile the violence in your heart._

_I want to recognize your beauty's not just a mask._

_I want to exorcise the demons from your past._

_I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart._

-From, Undisclosed Desires by Muse

* * *

"I knew you'd find me."

"I knew I'd end up seeing your ugly mug again."

"Now I'm positive it's you."

"What other girl would visit you of their own accord?"

"I'm pretty sure you wouldn't, either."

"Well, I'm here despite that fact. Be grateful, you looked pretty lonely."

"That's how I like it: me, myself, and I.

…So…where've you been?"

"You tell me. You're the one conjuring up all the locations in this place."

"'M not quite sure what you're talking about…"

"You control what the interior of the…thing we're currently occupying looks like. All of the places I've been are from your past, and some of them have royally pissed me off."

"What? Why?"

"The Director's memories involved Allison the majority of the time. I visited the tree they used to sit under until it got torn down…"

"I remember that tree. It was the first to lose its leaves in fall, right?"

"…I saw their high school, Church's house, the freelancer base before the implantation, Sidewinder…"

"Wait, how did you get from one place to another?"

"I just walked a good distance away and suddenly I was somewhere different."

"You sure took your sweet ass time getting here."

"Can it. You also sent me to the orphanage."

"Whoa…shit. I-I'm sorry Tex."

"What I want to know is why that place is still in your arrogant, swollen head."

"How should I know? I don't monitor what goes and what stays in my memories…especially since I **just **started recalling them."

"Fine. Just forget about it."

"Maybe you should do the same."

"…

What exactly is this place?"

"What? You mean the Epsilon unit…?"

"No, I mean this place that we're in now, what memory of yours is it?"

"Oh. It's Blood Gulch. You should remember…you were here. I pulled all the details from Alpha's memory. Caboose, Tucker, and the Reds are here, too."

"Bullshit."

"Huh?"

"Bullshit. This is **not **Blood Gulch. And if it is, either Church was tripping balls the entire time he was stationed there, or your recollections were fucked up during processing."

"Hey, up yours, bitch. I made it like this. I'm going to be spending an eternity here. If you think I'd prefer spending every waking moment in the middle of the shittiest piece of real estate in the known universe, you are sadly mistaken."

"…

It looks nice."

"…Really?"

"Yeah."

"Um…thank you?"

"…So…you're still going to let me stay here?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"I shot you, Church! I shot you because I wanted to know more about myself! Frankly, I'm surprised you haven't banished me to some dark, miserable corner of your mind."

"I would never do that to you. Listen, you did what you did for a reason. Yeah, okay, maybe I am a bit pissed that you brought me along on your "excursion" just to shoot me in the foot and leave me lying face-down in the snow. But you were confused, and I understand."

"Were? I still am. Church, Allison died a long time ago. When someone dies, they're supposed to stay that way. Instead, the Director had to go all emo and essentially torture his own mind to the breaking point. In the process, I was created: The dysfunctional, fucked up memories of some girl who failed miserably."

"But, Tex, the Director loves you. I…"

"The Director does not love **me**. He loves Allison, and she's gone. I'm just a congregation of all her memories. Unfortunately, when Allison died, she loved Leonard. I have no choice…"

"That hurts, Allison."

"Please don't call me that."

"No. Allison, the majority of the things we remember may not be ours, but we have made some. What about Sidewinder, all the shit we had to go through with the Reds and Blues, or everything that happened at the end of it all? The Director sure as hell didn't do all that."

"There's a problem with that statement, Church. **Alpha** did everything you just said, not you. If there's one person in my entire "life" I can relate to, it's him…but he's gone."

"…But I remember it all. We're essentially the same person."

"I just finished talking about this. I remember everything Allison did, but I'm not Allison. Therefore, you are not Alpha or the Director. You're Epsilon."

"No."

"What?"

"I am not Epsilon. My name is Leonard Church. I grew up in Texas and was born into a well-off family. I met an orphan girl named Allison. She was my best friend, no matter how many times she beat the hell out of me and tried my patience. I enlisted in the army because I always wanted to be there for her…"

"You're trying my patience at the moment, Epsilon. I wanted to find out what I was supposed to be doing with my life when I shot you in the foot. Now I realize I was simply there for all the Leonard Churches to fawn over. I'm nothing but a tool who happens to be a good soldier."

"Stop berating yourself…you know what, fine. Allison, maybe when you were out there, your purpose was to be someone for Alpha or Leonard to love, but now…go."

"What do you mean?"

"Go. Leave. You don't have to hang around here anymore. I'll pull out memories and pieces of Alpha's and the Director's past to form missions, or scenarios, or whatever so you can do what you enjoy for all eternity. I'll even put in all your freelancer partners. You don't have to love me anymore. You're free."

"…

How nice of you.

…Tell you what, how about I stick around here for awhile longer. You could use someone intelligent to talk to. But there's no guarantee that I'll hang around forever."

"Wait, that's it? I just had to spew out that sappy freedom shit and you decide to go all bipolar and stay with me?"

"Of course. I haven't seen you in awhile, and I miss screwing with your head. Plus, spending time in Blood Gulch would be a refreshing change…very nostalgic. Oh, and Leonard?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"It's nice to know our almighty god thinks of the feelings of his humble creations."

"Okay, that was a little much."

"Don't deny you were thinking it."

"Bitch."

"Asshole."

* * *

A/N: Well, I actually managed to squeeze something out that's relatively decent. I just thought about the conversation these two might have in this situation and it amused me. Okay, even though this story is part "Romance", there wasn't anything terribly fluffy in this little oneshot. But they never explicitly said "I love you" in the series, so why should they now? However, they do have ways of hinting to each other that they care for one another.

The thing about Tex growing up in an orphanage is canon. According to the DVD version of Blood Gulch chronicles, Season 3, Tex's character profile says she was raised in a maximum security orphanage. The rest of the crap about the Director and Allison's past was made up by me.

This may be fairly easy for those of you who finished the series, but props to anyone who knows when and where this takes place. Reviews are recommended!


End file.
